Simple Dreams
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Hinata tidak memerlukan hidup super mewah dan dikelilingi para dayang yang siap melayaninya. Keharmonisan rumah tangga yang terjaga dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi bahagia, itu sudah cukup baginya. AU, OOC, KakaHina. Selamat Ulang Tahun Hinata.


**Disclaimer: **MasashiKishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, crack pair, EYD parah, deskripsi parah, sok fluff, seperti biasa ga ada unsur Jepang2an, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Hanabi di sini anak KakaHina. Ga suka silakan injek tombol back.

**Summary: **Hinata tidak memerlukan hidup super mewah dan dikelilingi para dayang yang siap melayaninya, keharmonisan rumah tangga yang terjaga dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi bahagia, itu sudah cukup baginya.

.

.

Usianya masih jauh dari angka lima puluh, namun tubuhnya telah tampak mengisut. Dahinya telah berhiaskan kerut, dan kantung mata yang menghitam membuat cahaya di wajahnya tampak meredup. Jelas, kecantikan masa lalunya mulai memudar termakan usia dan getirnya hidup.

Ia memang tampak letih dan lelah. Sebentar-sebentar menguap karena rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa. Tapi tangannya tampak lincak memasak untuk keluarga tercinta. Bangun paling awal, bahkan sebelum muncul semburat merah di langit, tidak membuat ia menggerutu sebal.

Ia terlihat menikmati pekerjaannya, walau kadang-kadang punggung tangan digunakan untuk mengucek-ucek matanya yang terasa pedih, tampak berair dan merah karena asap yang mengepul. Tak lama kemudian, potongan daging mentah dan sayur mayur itu telah matang, siap untuk dihidangkan pada keluarganya. Hinata pun tersenyum puas.

Pekerjaan yang ia lakukan tidak cukup di situ. Meski peluh telah membasahi kening, ia terlihat kembali sibuk membersihkan peralatan dapur. Sekejap kemudian ia sibuk membersihkan lantai dapur. Bagaikan manusia perkasa, ia beralih mencuci baju, membilas, dan menjemurnya. Tak kenal lelah, hingga ia melihat sinar jingga kekuningan di langit pagi.

"Saatnya membangunkan Kakashi dan Hanabi," ujar Hinata sambil memasuki kamar tempat suami dan anaknya masih terlelap.

Hinata tersenyum melihat dua orang yang paling berharga baginya itu masih terlelap. "Kakashi, ayo bangun. Kakashi…," dengan pelan Hinata mengguncang pundak suaminya.

Kakashi menggeliat pelan, membuka mata dan melihat wajah teduh istrinya. "Selamat pagi, Hinata…," sapa Kakashi yang kemudian duduk dan mencium kening istrinya.

"Pagi. Cepat mandi, sarapan sudah siap."

Setelah Kakashi beranjak untuk mandi, Hinata membangunkan Hanabi. Sama seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, Hanabi pun juga sulit dibangunkan.

.

Kakashi termenung….

Kakashi teringat waktu ia melamar Hinata. Perempuan itu menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan senyum manisnya. Tak sepatah kata terucap dari mulutnya, karena ayah bunda telah mengerti makna diam bagi seorang gadis yang dilamar jejaka pujaannya.

Sebulan kemudian, mereka pun disatukan dalam _Mistaqaman Ghalizha._ Sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang begitu sederhana di mata manusia, namun begitu besar keutamaannya di hadapan Sang Pemilik Cinta.

Saat itu hanya seperangkat mukena dan mushaf sebagai mahar. Kedua mata Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca karena rasa haru menyeruak dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Apalagi ketika Kakashi melantunkan untaian ayat tentang tuntunan keluarga sakinah, mawaddah wa rahma. Serta janji pernikahan, akan selalu setia dan tetap bersama suka dan duka.

Tak ada intan permata atau harta yang melimpah. Tak ada kereta kencana berlapis emas yang ditarik banyak kuda dan dikawal prajurit istana. Bahkan, tak ada istana yang megah seperti dalam dongeng Cinderella. Yang ada hanyalah rumah mungil sederhana, tempat mereka menjalin kasih dan membina mahligai rumah tangga.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, perlahan raganya tak lagi indah. Jelas kecantikan masa lalunya perlahan memudar. Getirnya kehidupan dalam mendampingi sang suami, menambah kerut di wajah.

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar dengkur halus dari sosok istrinya yang terbaring nyaman di peraduan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah sang istri. Dibelainya dengan penuh kelembutan wajah Hinata. Terganggu dengan perlakuan Kakashi, Hinata pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Hinata dengan suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Belum."

"Ada masalah?" Hinata mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap cemas ke arah suaminya.

"Maafkan aku," suara Kakashi lirih seakan penuh penyesalan.

"Untuk apa?" Kecemasan jelas terdengar dari suara Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Maaf karena aku bukan seorang raja. Dan untuk hari ulang tahunmu pun, aku belum bisa memberimu sesuatu yang istimewa," sesal Kakashi.

Untuk sesaat Hinata takjub. Tapi dia bingung dengan yang dikatakan Kakashi, suaminya. Hinata tahu kalau Kakashi bukanlah seorang bangsawan, apalagi seorang raja. Lalu, apa masalahnya? Dan lagi, Hinata lupa akan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Hadiah tidaklah lebih penting dari sosok Kakashi yang pertama kali dia lihat ketika membuka mata. Kakashi dan Hanabi adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untuknya.

"Maaf karena kau harus bekerja keras. Maaf karena tidak ada istana yang megah untuk kau tinggali. Maaf karena tidak ada dayang-dayang yang siap melayanimu."

"Sudah?" Ketidaksabaran menghiasi suara Hinata.

Hinata menggenggam tangan kanan Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya. Senyum menghiasi wajah teduhnya. Dipandangnya suaminya itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan kesungguhan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku tahu Kakashi bukanlah seorang raja. Aku tidak memerlukan dan menginginkan Kakashi menjadi seorang raja," Hinata memberikan senyum termanisnya, " kalau Kakashi jadi raja, akan ada banyak selir, dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu." Kakashi tersenyum ketika wajah Hinata sedikit cemberut. "Kakashi dan Hanabi bahagia dan sehat, itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk saat ini. Jika ingin aku bahagia, setialah dan peganglah kuat-kuat janji pernikahan kita. Hanya itu yang kuminta."

Kakashi meremas dengan lembut tangan Hinata, dia tersenyum.

"Tentu. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuat kalian berdua bahagia." Suara Kakashi terdengar penuh kesungguhan. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika matanya melihat kegelisahan di mata Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi penasaran tapi juga cemas, takut ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kakashi, memalingkan wajah dan menghindari kontak mata dengan suaminya. Dengan ragu dia mengatakan hal yang membuatnya gelisah.

"Aku takut Kakashi tidak akan mencintaiku lagi," lirih suara Hinata mengandung kecemasan.

Kakashi dibuat terheran-heran. Bukankah barusan dirinya mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untuk membehagiakan Hinata dan Hanabi, putri mereka? Tak lama, jawaban yang dia ingin ketahui terlantun dari mulut Hinata.

"Aku tidak muda lagi, tidak cantik lagi…," suara Hinata terdengar makin lirih.

Kakashi tertawa kecil dan malah membuat Hinata cemberut. Tidak ada yang lucu untuk ditertawakan. Apa memang cinta Kakashi mulai memudar?

Melihat wajah Hinata yang tergelayut mendung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Kakashi menghentikan tawanya. Dirangkumnya wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, ditatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Hinata hanya bisa merona.

"Siapa bilang kamu tidak cantik lagi?" Kakashi menempelkan keningnya dengan kening istrinya. "Selamanya kamu akan menjadi wanita tercantik dalam hidupku. Meski nanti kamu telah berusia lanjut, kamu tetap wanita tercantikku. Kita akan menua bersama." Ujar Kakashi lembut.

Tak mampu berkata apa pun, Hinata memeluk erat tubuh Kakashi. Terlantun doa untuk kebahagiaan keluarganya. Mimpinya hanya sederhana, ia ingin merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya, hingga usia pernikahan yang kelima puluh, dikelilingi anak cucu mereka yang hidup bahagia. Itu sudah cukup.

Kakashi membelai pelan punggung istrinya dan berbisik, "selamat ulang tahun, sayang…," bisik Kakashi lembut, dan merasakan pelukan istrinya yang makin erat.

.

END

.

.

Nangis haru –cuma- liat cuplikan Ainun & Habibie. So sweeeeet #guling2.

Meski masih sedih karena Neji udah ga ada gara2 nglindungin Hinata yang nglindungin Naruto, tapi Selamat Ulang Tahun Hinata… #harapan tinggal Gaa-rakun dan Kiba.

Nulis ini saya ngikik2 ora ggennah (?), sama Patto-chan. Jadinya ga begitu konsen. So, maklumi aja kalo rada2 gimana dan terkesan lebay, hihihi.

Papaaaa, fic saya manaaaaa?! #ngejar2 sambil bawa tambang.

Maaf ya kalo ga begitu bagus. Tapi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
